Secrets revealed!
by razelli
Summary: Natsume loves Mikan? ARE WE SURPRISED AT ALL?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, okay?**

_**Author's notes:** Hey… Don't be angry at how this fanfic would end up… Even me myself just couldn't believe I'd thought some humorous nonsense… :0_

_Anyway, it's only a slight possibility of the story… but it doesn't mean that this is what I wanted Gakuen Alice to end…_

**Secrets revealed!**

Mikan was walking down the hallway when something (someone) began to bump her.

"Ouch" was all she could think of to say.

And

"Watch where you're going, idiot" was all HE'd always wanted to say.

This obviously ended up with another rumble between this certain somebody and this other somebody.

She was known as "**idiotic feeler**"

While

He was "**Mr. Who-cares-about-the-world**"

She was stupid

He was stubborn…

They are quite opposites even in terms of friends.

He had a loyal, sensitive, trustworthy best friend.

She had a weird, selfish, arrogant i-don't-know-if-her-bestfriend,really

But opposites attract, right?

**Idiotic feeler's **best friend was also known as"**Techie smarts"**

While

**Mr. Who-cares-about-the-world's **best friend is "**Cutie pet lover"**

ANIMALS versus ROBOTS?

Whatever…

Temper versus another Temper?

Ooh… Getting hotter…

Why don't they just make up???

Let's see what destiny has prepared for these couples…

It was a not so fine day at the academy and **Idiotic feeler **was with **Mr. I-don't-care-about-the-world.**

They sat under the Sakura tree, which is not such a different sight for the lovebirds-to-be-but-I-don't-really-think-so…

**Techie smarts** was all by herself—

No, I meant, she was with her inventions

While

**Cutie pet lover** was with his bunny whose name is i-dunno-and-i-don't-care

Suddenly, there came were a group of aliens and they kidnapped idiotic feeler and Mr. I-don't-care-about-the-world-guy went out to save her…

Leaving Techie smarts and Cutie Pet Lover alone…

Suddenly,

Techie smarts revealed her new gadget…

Not just an ordinary lie-detector test, but better with many features…

Reading minds…

Blah…

Blah…

And more blahs…

Using her gadget, she discovered that the aliens weren't here to study idiotic feeler's brain and use it to know the human intelligence and finally dominate earth but—

They only kidnapped her because they wanted something to eat—

And stupid human dullards are the fanciest types of food in their world.

"What are you doing?" cutie pet lover asked her.

"Nothing" she denied. But suddenly, she got curious and read his mind for some fun stuff… to laugh about…

"I don't believe you… You're doing something that should be off-limits, I know" Cutie pet lover insisted.

"You deeply love _someone_…" Techie smarts changed the topic as she began her mind reading… "You didn't want to tell it to _someone_ because you have gotten close so you didn't want to ruin your friendship…" she sighed and he almost melted. "You think that you must not ever tell _someone _how you feel because you already know that _someone_ already liked _somebody_ else, even though _someone _never admitted that it loved _somebody. _But you know very well that it should be better that _someone_ discovers your feelings directly from you than with everybody else…" She paused, glancing at Cutie pet lover, who is now filled with tears forming in his eyes. "You know what Cutie pet lover? I think you should tell _someone_… So that I'll make tons of rabbits…Look, there's _someone_ over there, Along with _somebody_. They must've escaped the aliens… Now's your chance" Techie smarts said as she threw the invention away…

Coz in the process, she had read her mind… The deeper one, I guess…

And no matter how hard you deny it… She can't possibly say that she never had feeling for a stupid guy but she just let him walk away…

What a tragedy!

So Techie smarts loves Cutie pet lover while he loves _someone _who is in love with _somebody_…

Hey wait!

Who are_ someone_ and _somebody _by the way?

And idiotic feeler?

And Mr. I-don't-care-about-the-world?

And Techie smarts?

And cutie pet lover?

Ahhh… My head hurts…

"Hey Natsume…" Ruka said silently. "I need to talk to you about something… It's between me and you…"

"Huh? Sure." Natsume replied. "Stay here polka dots. I don't want to rescue you again from ugly aliens" he turned to Mikan, whose reaction was still the same as usual, yelling and getting pissed by what _someone _just told her. So much for being _somebody,_ huh?

**End**

_You got the message?_

_Hahaha…_

_To reduce youre headache, here they are: (true identities)_

Idiotic feeler – Mikan

Mr. I-don't-care-about-the-world – Natsume

Techie smarts – Hotaru

Cutie pet lover – Ruka

Someone – Natsume (no, not Mikan)

Somebody – Mikan (no again, not Natsume)

_Hahaha!_

_Sorry if I made Ruka gay…_

_Don't yell at me or anything…_

_Besides, I like Ruka too…_

_Since he's also cute and all…_

_And I know some might be mad at me but hey!_

_I am A freeman! I'd do anything I want (unless it's illegal)_

_Hahaha..._


End file.
